It's All In Your Eyes
by tinylexie
Summary: Darken Rahl is usually unreadable, but there are times when his eyes reveal what is really going through his mind.


I gaze at the most beautiful blue eyes

That I have ever seen.

They are also the deadliest blue eyes

That I have ever seen.

They say that the eyes

Are the window to one's soul,

And you are no exception, Darken Rahl,

Even though you have great skill

In keeping your true feelings hidden.

Often, too often,

Your eyes are as cold and as hard as steel.

Your eyes speak of one

Seeking the death of all his enemies

By whatever methods necessary.

When your eyes are like that,

One can easily make the assumption

That you have no conscience;

And there are indeed times, too many times,

Where you don't seem to care

About all the pain and agony

That you inflict on others.

Your eyes usually do not betray any emotion.

At those times, it is as if you are empty of feeling.

Everything about you, including your eyes, is unreadable.

One does not know what you are thinking.

One does not know if you are angry or in a good mood,

Or what can be considered a good mood for you.

One does not know what to expect from you.

You are unpredictable,

And your eyes reflect that.

What are you thinking?

There's no doubt that you are thinking something.

You may be heartless at times,

But you are definitely never mindless.

Most of the time, though, your eyes do not betray

What you are thinking.

Are you thinking about killing someone?

There's no telling with you.

You could be thinking about anything,

From what you want to have for breakfast

To who you will execute next

In order to make an example for everyone else.

Sometimes your eyes

Reflect the opposite of your actions.

I have seen you with emotionless eyes

As you slashed someone with your knife

Or snapped someone's neck.

I have seen you with calm eyes

As you slashed someone with your knife

Or snapped someone's neck.

You are the Lord of Contradictions.

The emotions in the words that you speak

Sometimes do not reflect the emotions

Expressed in your eyes.

I have seen you with a smile on your face,

While your eyes burned with anger at the same time.

The look in your eyed usually does not show

Whether or not a person

Is going to survive their encounter with you.

With your unreadable eyes,

There's no telling if life or death will follow.

Your eyes, however, are not always devoid of emotion.

There are times when one can see

That you feel just as much as everyone else.

There are times where your eyes

Reflect the human stored deep down inside you.

I have seen your eyes in a demonic, crazed state.

When your eyes are like that,

I can't help but wonder

If you're processed by something evil.

I have also seen your eyes blazing with anger.

When your eyes are like that,

I fear for my life,

For you could strike out at any moment.

It is at those times when you are the most violent,

And when you are the most likely

To kill whoever is within your times.

When your eyes are angry,

It is best to flee

In the opposite direction of you.

I have also seen vulnerability and sadness

In those beautiful blue eyes of yours.

I love your eyes the most

When they are like that.

It is at those times

That I can safely call you human.

It is at those times

When I want to embrace and comfort you,

But I know better than to approach you.

You are subject to quick mood changes,

And your eyes do not always reflect that.

Your eyes do not always give a warning

Of the danger that is about to come.

You can turn from soft to violent

Faster than the eye can blink,

And by the time your eyes reflect that,

It's too late

For whoever feels your wrath.

Your eyes are angry,

But your victim is already dead.

You are not always violent, though.

There are times

When your eyes are gentle, almost warm.

Alas, those times are not enough.

Your eyes sparkle brightly

When you are happy,

But you are rarely happy.

On the few occasions that you are happy, though,I like to gaze into your blue eyes.

Your eyes are always beautiful,

Even when they are deadly and threatening,

But your eyes are definitely the most beautiful

When you are at some degree of peace.

If only you were at peace more often.

You spend most of the time

With an indifferent look in your eyes.

There's no telling what you're thinking.

There's no telling

What you're going to do next.

However, there are also times

When your eyes betray more

Than what your voice betrays,

Than what the rest of your body betrays.

You have great control over your emotions;

But you are still human,

And even you, Lord of Hiding Emotions,

Cannot always control the feelings in your eyes.


End file.
